


the arcobaleno and other gemstones

by prettyusagi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) As Family, BAMF Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Lore (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Nonbinary Mammon | Viper, Possessive Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyusagi/pseuds/prettyusagi
Summary: And there, the Strongest Seven were beside each other, then they simultaneously bursts into flames.Side by side, in a line.Forming an absolute fearsome and terrifying Rainbow.Wolves are easily beaten by Lions, and Shining Amber, wewilleat you alive.
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 385





	the arcobaleno and other gemstones

**Author's Note:**

> heya!! this is kind of like a cheat sheet bcs i feel like the gypsy system might be confusing ✌
> 
> sky = amber  
> rain = sapphire  
> storm = ruby  
> cloud = amethyst  
> lightning = emerald  
> sun = topaz  
> mist = charoite
> 
> gifts/glitter = flames  
> gem = person who has flames  
> jewelry = guardian  
> jewel set = guardian set

The Arcobaleno's were having a chill day for once.

And surprisingly, all of them were in the same room.

Colonello and Lal were taking apart their guns and cleaning them. Reborn was in a cushioned seat, fedora pulled down to his eyes. Verde was clicking away in his laptop, pausing only to write something down on his notebook. Viper was sipping some strawberry milk while counting some money. Fon had just returned form the kitchen, munching on some mooncakes. Skull was sat on the floor, fiddling with his phone. Uni had been invited, but she said she was busy with the Giglio Nero. 

Everything was calm, peaceful even.

But with being the Seven Strongest, of course it doesn't last long.

It starts like this.

"Verde? If I mix my flames with the fires of my bike, would that propel me more in the air?" Skull turns to his right and asks quietly, not wanting to disturb the atmosphere.

"Hm?" Verde distractedly turns to his Cloud, "Oh no, it'll only double the flames on the bike, there would be no effects than that, I assume," his voice trails off, before his head falls to the table, causing a loud 'thud'. 

The rest of them sigh and look at each other, debating who's the unlucky one who wakes him.

Lal being impatient breaks the silent fight, she stands up, but as soon as she takes a step forward, she abruptly falls down, Colonnello _b_ _arely_ just catching her.

"Woah!" Colonnello exclaims, "What the fuck? Lal! Lal, wake up!" he taps her right arm, but it grows weaker as he, too, falls unconcious.

Reborn frowns and walks over to Verde first, and shaking him awake, yet a knife shoots towards him, missing just an inch to his cheek. _A warning shot._

He instantly pulls out a gun and aims at the direction where the knife came from, "Show yourself,"

Yet their Mist was the next, and they hear a heavy thump where Viper was seated.

"Spineless outsiders! Having the nerve to steal an Amethyst!" an angry voice hisses.

And Skull instantly curses and quickly dislodges the potent Rain flames coating the room, but there's another layer, a Mist.

A cup shatters as it hits the ground, and Fon's limp hand falls to his side as his head rolls back, supported by the couch.

Five out of seven. Two left.

Skull growls as he tries to get up, yet his body feels like lead, and he _knows_ it's an illusion, but he can't break free. 

A thrum of unfamiliar Rain flames crawl on his skin, lulling him to sleep, and he struggles to stay awake and force his body to move, but he doesn't succeeds.

The last thing he remembers is curly side burns and a deep voice calling out to him.

Skull De Mort wakes up with his arms tied behind his back, face free of make up and piercings missing, his clothes are different too, with a white blouse-like shirt that has a slit, and a long string to keep it in place, with long puffed sleeves and brown trousers fit snuggly to his legs. 

And he immidiately knows what his clothes mean. He doesn't know where they are, but he already sees what the motive behind their kidnapping is. 

And he's absolutely _fuming._

"Skull?" he turns to the person and sees that it was Viper.

He frantically scans the area, mentally counting over their heads, all six of them are across to him, and he slumps in relief, and he sees their hands are tied as well, and their clothes are, thankfully, the same, albeit disheveled.

"Skull, are you concious?" Fon asks, "You were awake but was so out of it earlier," 

"Yeah, I'm awake now," Skull tries to pry the ties loose, even using flames, which he soon realizes are flame cancellation cuffs, "Is everyone okay? No major injures?" 

"Yeah, but whoever captured us, changed your clothes infront of us, and had the audacity to feel you up, I wanted to rip his hands off," Reborn snaps.

And all of them grit their teeth in anger, remembering that motherfucker who dared to lay his fingers to their Cloud. No one deserves to be touched like that.

"Let it go, what we need now is to find a way to escape," The Cloud gives up on his tugging and is now looking over the room, a small window on the right, illuminating them, and a wooden door to his left.

A loud set of footsteps overtakes what they pressume is the hallway, before the door creaks open.

 _"Wakey, wakey little Amethyst~"_ a man sing-songs upon entering, black hair slicked back and red eyes shimmering dangerously.

"Shining Amber," Skull greets back impassively.

"Aw, don't look at me like that," he grabs some of Skull's purple locks and _pulls,_ "Aren't you excited? You're finally being put in a proper Jewel Set,"

However Skull has went through this countless times through his, admittedly long, lifetime. So he doesn't say anything, just stares at the man plainly, waiting for him to react. 

And a loud sound of his cheek being hit resonates, but he can't hear it over his ears ringing.

Insantly, the others roars in anger, screaming at him, hurling death threats at the man.

He ignores them and grabs ahold of Skull's chin, "Call me Fenrir, I'm your Amber from now on," 

"You are not my Amber, nor will you ever be," Skull answers back. 

"What a pitiful Amethyst, you should be grateful that I saved you from them, or has the outsiders tainted you that much? Shall I kill them?" Fenrir offers, sneaking a glance at the snarling Arcobalenos.

"Touch any one of my Guardians and I will make sure no one ever finds your body," Skull threatens, but Fenrir only throws his head back in amusement.

"Don't kid yourself, they maybe part of your Jewel Set, but you have a lack of Amber, one that you crave to be filled," Fenrir's grin turns sharp, "One that I can remedy, don't you want that little Amethyst?" he gently traces over Skull's reddening cheek.

The Cloud was about to snap back, however the door opens again, a head timidly poking in.

"F-Fenrir, the Old Lady has asked to speak with you," a quiet voices says. A boy, no older than nineteen, with pale white hair and aquamarine eyes. 

"Alright then," Fenrir clicks his tounge and steps back, "Go be useful and make the pretty Amethyst shiny again for me to use," 

The boy nods and steps inside, but before he can go any further, Fenrir shoves him aside roughly, causing him to fall down, and the black haired man kicks his stomach twice, smiling twistedly.

The door rumbles as it was slammed closed. The boy coughs riggedly, seemingly not catching his breath quite yet.

Through the small light from the moon above, they see him covered in bruises, and patches, with a large white gauze on his right jaw. 

"Child," Skull speaks to him, "Come forth," 

And the boy does, "U-Uhm, hello precious Gem," he bows his head slightly, clutching the white cloth on his hands, "Would you like to be our Amethyst?" 

"What's your name?" Skull asks, deflecting.

"I'm Ceres," was the boy's short reply.

"Ceres, I understand that you are here to ask but I will not accept," Skull looks directly to his blue eyes, he _needs_ to understand that.

"But, but, if you don't, Fenrir will harm you as well as your friends," Ceres splutters, trying to warn him.

"Don't worry about us Ceres, we can handle ourselves," Skull smiles up at him, "How about you? Are you well?" 

Snow white hair flops as the boy hesitantly nods. 

"Okay then," Skull nods back, "Then can I ask a question to you?"

Ceres nods again.

"Were you brought here too? Like us right now?" Skull's tone had been light, not wanting to scare him.

"Of course, I was taken here when I was seventeen. Ever since then, I have been Fenrir's Topaz," Ceres' voice gradually trailed off.

And something in Skull growls in anger.

Someone was _actually_ going to die tonight. Skull was perfectly content with breaking a few bones, but now, he wants to snap Fenrir's spine in half.

_How dare he kidnap a seventeen year old child and force him into a Jewel Set!_

Despite the threatening cloud in his mind, he forces himself to ask again.

"Topaz, you say? Then how come you never use it yourself? Your wounds will heal much faster," 

"Fenrir forbids me to use my Gift on myself, saying that it will only go to waste, and instead has me to only use it on him," Ceres explains, "And plus, I can only heal small cuts or bruises, I'm not very good," 

"Ah, is that so?" Skull juts his chin towards his left, "My friend over there, the one in the black suit, he's a Topaz too," 

"Really?" Ceres' head snaps to him, "I've never met another Topaz before," 

"You haven't?" Skull can barely contain his snarl, this Fenrir was going to be six feet underground soon. 

No Gem can survive so long without in exposure to others with the same Gifts.

Just like how no Flame user can be apart with people with the same Elements.

Guardian Sets are important, but being with the same Flame types are essential for learning and controlling said Flames.

And Fenrir never allowed that to Ceres.

"Yeah," He nods again, "Amethyst-" 

"I assume you know my name, dear Topaz," Skull calmly cuts him off, "Refer to me as such," 

"I, I could never could c-call you by your name, precious Amethyst!" Ceres stutters, shaking his head, "Names are powerful after all, and I'm not worthy to do so!" 

"And yet you gave me yours in a heartbeat," Skull bluntly said.

"I am weak compared to your Gift, I have no right to deny a precious Gem of what they ask," He explains, and Skull's frown deepens.

"You always have a right to do something Ceres, like having a choice on your life," Skull sincerely says to the boy.

"Even so, I am not powerful enough," Ceres mutters, "Despite Fenrir training me to become the Strongest Topaz,"

"There are consequences to becoming the Strongest of them all Ceres, ones that I'd rather you not experience," Skull ruefully smiles up the kid. 

"H-How'd you know that?" Ceres tilts his head in confusion.

"Look around you dear Topaz, you are surrounded by the Strongest Seven in the world," 

And Ceres' eyes widen in shock, not fully processing the Amethyst's words, however before he can answer back, a thunderous voice screams.

"Topaz!" 

Ceres flinches, instinctively putting his arms to his face, awaiting for the hit.

A moment passes before he lowers his hands, "A-Apologies Amethyst, I need to go now, my Amber needs me," 

"It's fine, run along now, wouldn't want to anger him further right?" Skull tries to say reassuringly, but some of the vemon in his voice drips down.

Ceres walks away but he halts after taking a step, "And you're sure you will be fine?" 

"Yes Ceres, no harm will be done to us and to you, this I swear with my dying will," Skull promises in conviction.

Ceres nods and drops the white cloth in Skull's lap. 

"For if you ever change your mind," He says and Skull lifts his brow in interest.

"We'll see, little Topaz," 

And with that, he exits the room.

 _"Lackey, what's going on?"_ Skull can hear Reborn's sharp edge tone.

And he sighs, _there's no helping now._

"We've been taken by Gypsies, well, it was only supposed to be me, I don't have a clue why you're here as well," Skull answers him.

"And _why_ would they take you?" Fon's calm exterior might have deceived others, but they can see the dark storm in his eyes.

All of the Arcobaleno practically become merciless when one of their own are in danger.

"Because I'm a Cloud. An Amethyst," 

"What? Why do they keep calling you that?" Lal questions him.

And Skull closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _By Terra, Give me patience._

"In the Romanichal culture, our first brothers and sisters discovered seven precious Gems, and shared them to other Gypsies as well, hence it continued down the line. Just like in the Mafia, Gypsies form Guardian Sets, called Jewel Sets. We refer to Elements as various crystals. Amber for Sky, Topaz for Sun, Emerald for Lightning, Amethyst for Cloud, Chariote for Mist, Ruby for Storm and Sapphire for Rain." Skull takes anothet deep breath, "Children who posses Flames or Gifts, are groomed to become a 'Jewelry' to Ambers, from a very young age," 

Skull almost didn't want to continue.

"Jewel Stealing has been happening for decades now, if an Amber wants a certain Gem, they will forcebly take them and try to make them part of their Set. That's why they've taken me, they are lacking an Amethyst,"

"And this has happened to you before, am I right?" Verde asks, noting the way Skull is relaxed even by the unknown situation.

"Of course it has, even before Kawahira had approached me, even if I am the weakest amomg you, I'm still the Strongest Cloud," Skull scoffs, "So many incomplete Sets had kidnapped me and tried to force me to become their Amethyst. But as you know, it doesn't work like that, almost every Amber that tried were too overwhelmed by my Flames, and they couldn't accept that a mere Amethyst would be stronger than them. I didn't care, I escaped either way," 

"I honestly thought that they had stopped, after the last Set that tried, but I guess they were just planning," Skull shrugs his shoulders.

And The Arcobaleno are once again enveloped in silence, letting the explaination sink in, and the grip on their ties tighten in anger.

"Since when have the Jewel Sets attempted to take you?" Viper asks darkly.

"My childhood. I could never stay with a Set for so long, my flames were too pure, and that's why I was more 'desirable' in their eyes and thus, the kidnapping increased," 

"I see," Reborn's eyes had taken a wicked glint.

"Are we allowed to kill Fenrir?" Colonello's tone matches with his flames. Cold and sharp like blades.

"Of course, but I want to have the first shot," Skull readily agrees.

And they all collectively nod in approval.

"Then why did they change your clothes?" Lal asks.

"What a Gem wears symbolize their Set, I assume you'd noticed that mine is similar to what Ceres was wearing? By changing my clothes to match the Set, it just says that _'He belongs to my Jewel Set now'._ A stupid logic really, but one that works to other taken Gem's most of the time," Skull sighs exasperatedly.

Three firm knocks come from the other side of the door before a woman comes in.

"Ah, if it isn't the infamous Brilliant Amethyst," An elderly woman muses, "And with your fellow Jewelry too,"

She was wearing a pale yellow blouse, and a long red skirt, matching her headscarf.

"Greetings, Old Lady," Skull bows his head in respect.

"Lift your head, little one," She motions with her hand. "I hear that you've refused, yet you have the veil," 

"That is correct," Skull briefly looks at the white cloth, "I have no need to join a Jewel Set, I have my own," 

"That is also correct," The Lady parrots, "However, you have no Amber, can you really work harmoniously?"

"We have not had an Amber in a long time, what makes you think we'd need one now?" Skull rolls his eyes in disbelief.

"I'm asking about you Brilliant Amethyst, I could care less about these outsiders," She clicks her tounge.

"The same answer then, I have no need for an incompetent Amber," Skull snaps back.

Yet the Old Lady merely laughs, "Excellent answer! I see that your tounge is still sharp as ever even with being surrounded by outsiders,"

"By the way, little Amethyst, how long will you stay seated there? I highly doubt that your fellow Jewelry appreciate being tied up," the Lady says in mirth.

And on cue, Skull's arms swing to his front, and his right hand holding a small knife.

"You're no fun, Old Lady," Skull pouts a little, and gets up to untie the others.

"I'm merely asking," the Lady shrugs but her eyes are full of glee.

"What? You were untied this whole time?" Colonnello grits his teeth.

"Calm down, I've only gotten the knife when Ceres threw me the cloth," Skull answers as he works on his Rain's ties.

"Then why didn't you say so?" Viper barks.

"Would you _honestly_ want me to say out loud that I've gotten my tie loose when there could be ears listening in?" And with that, the Mist grumbles in acceptance.

"Fiesty outsiders you've got there Amethyst," the Old Lady says, "D'you mind having me acquainted with them?" 

"Sure. That is my Sapphire, Colonnello," Skull points the dagger to the Rain who was stretching his arms, then walks over to his Sun next, "My Topaz, Reborn," 

He quickly snaps the ties open and moves on to their Storm, "Fon, My Ruby," and a swift tug pries the cuffs loose.

"This is my Emerald, Verde," _Cut._ "My Chariote, Viper," _Another cut._ "My fellow Jewelry, Lal," _Last cut._

"But she is not part of your set," The Old Lady frowns. "She is a fusion, a mix of Amethyst and Chariote. She does not belong."

And Skull darts the knife to the ground, the dagger sticking to the wooden floor. 

"Yes she is, you don't get to decide that," Skull growls, "Lal Mirch is a fellow Guradian and is deserving of that title, you do not have the right to call her otherwise," 

All six of them join him in glaring threateningly to the woman, joining their Cloud's fury.

The Old Lady wisely shuts her mouth shut.

Skull rolls his wrist, flexing it, willing his muscles to loosen up.

"Make no mistake Old Lady. Cursed jewelries can mysteriously cause you illness," Skull threatens before turning to the window on the right side of the room.

"Viper?" Skull turns to the Esper and a long and thick rope cascades down from the window, "Thanks,"

And one by one, all of them climb up the rope. Skull turns one last time to the Lady, "You did not witness anything, You were not involved." and then proceeds to hoist himself out.

Once outside, he sees that they're in a fairly high building, overseeing a village of sorts.

_Irish Travellers that have set camp for the season. Gypsies that have flames._

Fenrir was seated on the head of the table, greedily eating food, leaving little to his Jewelries. 

That damned useless Ceres had dared to return without his new Amethyst, and he needed something to release his anger. 

Another skipped meal it is for the Topaz.

He was in the middle of speaking to a Sapphire when pure, hot and harsh Ruby Glitters enveloped the cabin, he hurriedly flees the place.

_An inexperienced Ruby._

And despite his tent will now be disintegrated, he can't help but grin in delight. The last Jewelry to complete his Set, practically thrown to his lap. 

What a wonderful occurance. 

He'd have fun with this Ruby, along with his newly acquired Amethyst. Oh yes, He'd take his time taking them apart, piece by piece, until they'd only think of him.

"Where are they?" Fenrir maniacally asks one of the Emeralds there, "Did you see where the Ruby is?" 

"No Amber, we don't know where the Glitters are from!" The Emerald answers back.

That's fine, this type of pure Glitters are rare, and he can be patient to catch the sqeaky mouse.

"Over there!" A Chariote points to her left. 

And all of them do turn. What Fenrir sees makes him curse.

The little Amethyst and his poor excuse of Jewels are walking toward the camp. 

  
Skull feels fucking powerful when all of the heads snap towards them.

This must be why Reborn likes flashy entrances, but he can't relish on the feeling any longer, he's on a mission.

He can see Fenrir's mind running, trying to come up with plans and solutions to escape, but Skull won't let him.

"So you not only escaped, but you willingly step inside the wolf pack?" Fenrir says, once they were on earshot. "How stupid can you be, little Amethyst?" 

"There's not much to fear in this measely camp, _Amber,_ " Reborn taunts. 

"I wasn't talking to you, outsider," Fenrir hisses. "Honestly, Amethyst, I'm quite disappointed, such an idiotic move from the supposed _'Most Desired Gem'_ " 

"What?" Ceres' meek voice says.

"You!" Fenrir snaps to his left, and grabs a hold of the Topaz's white hair. "You let them out didn't you? Filthy traitor!" 

"N-No, I didn't!" Ceres tries to protest but the grip on his hair tightens.

"Liar!"

A bullet passes inches by his face, making Fenrir drop the boy, and Ceres scrambles away from the Amber.

Fenrir looks forward, and sees Lal holding a gun, still poised to shoot.

"Hey," Ceres turns and looks at Skull, holding out his palm. "Would you like to come with us? You could join the Vongola's Medical Unit, I'm sure the Decimo would appreciate another Topaz, but you don't have to, if you don't want to," 

At the mention of Vongola, the various Flame users in the camp _stop._

"W-What? _Vongola?_ " A Sapphire asks, "Isn't that the mafia gang?" 

"They're powerful! And even has the Strongest Seven as allies!" Another hisses.

"Are you certain?" Ceres asks him.

"Of course, I told you didn't I? You always have a choice," Skull replies.

Ceres looks at Skull's purple eyes, what Ceres wants to see, Skull doesn't know, but he seems to find it, and the Topaz takes Skull's outstretched hand, and the Cloud hauls him up.

"You can't! I won't let you!" Fenrir screams. "He's already my Jewelry! You can't steal another's Gem!" 

"It's not stealing if he willingly comes, is it?" Skull says back, depositing Ceres beside Viper. "Plus, Ceres is _not_ your Jewelry, he isn't even bonded to you for fucks sake!" 

"So? Not every Jewel Set has to be bonded!" Fenrir snaps.

"You absolute fool! That's the first thing that needs to happen in a Guardian Set," Colonnello facepalms.

"It seems that you don't know how bonds work," Verde pushes his glasses up.

"Allow us to show you," Reborn's tone promises pain and blood lust.

And there, the Strongest Seven were beside each other, then they simultaneously bursts into flames. 

Side by side, in a line.

Forming an absolute fearsome and terrifying Rainbow.

"But-" Fenrir splutters, "That means the Ruby Glitters-" 

"You finally noticed?" Fon's smile tilts up slightly, but it was filled with sadistic glee. "Though I can't blame you, I purposely blazed it randomly to throw you off, but the camp burning was intentional,"

The last thing Fenrir sees is a blast of Ruby flames being thrown into his face.

_Wolves are easily beaten by Lions, and Shining Amber, we **will** eat you alive._

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING 💖💖 oh and follow me at twitter if u guys want @/prettyusagi_


End file.
